Still A Girl
by val'tanelle
Summary: “Sokka, what do girls like?” Aang asked. “Makeup, cute fluffy stuffs, mirrors…” “Hm she can’t really care what she looks like, she makes a snowangel out of solid ground and she never bothered to look at the mirror.” “Well, she’s not exactly a girl.” TxA


**Still A Girl**  
_**By Himig**_

**Summary:**  
The group decided to take a rest after stopping by a village preparing for an odd celebration called Miracle Day. Incidentally, Toph's 13th birthday was of the same day and Aang plans to give his master the best gift. It was easier said than done because these two don't exactly match, or maybe the certain day would create a true miracle.

**Author's Note:**  
I bother with Avatar again because of the Blind Bandit. I found the storyline interesting again. Perhaps I lost interest because of continuous watch of stupid fillers. Anyway, I'm a new fan of Toph, nice to meet you too. And I'm a shipper of both Toph and Aang and Toph and Zuko. Sweet.

This is a continuation in the dessert trip.

**Warning:**  
Nothing really. Just kid hormones getting out of control. I feel, I'm of their same age…a year ago but hey I watched Avatar when I was 12

**Still A Girl**

"_Sokka, what do girls like?" Aang asked. "Make-up, cute fluffy stuffs, mirrors…" "Hm she can't really care what she looks like, she makes a snow-angel out of solid ground and she never bothered to look at the mirror." "Well, she's not exactly a girl." TxA_

…ChApTeR i…

ThE mIrAcLe DaY

"Hey look it's heaven!"

"No Sokka, it's not."

"Oh my gosh it's Packie Chan!"

"That's a cactus you're hugging."

"Katara, I got his autograph!"

"That's your blood."

"This is one of the moments I wish I wasn't blind." Toph said flatly as Katara mended Sokka's wounds.

They've been stuck in the dessert and this was the second time Sokka has been hallucinating due to thirst (not cactus juice). Katara, Aang and Toph were coping up better than him during the trip.

In a sudden moment, Toph made an abrupt pause and Katara and Aang turned back at her inquisitively. Momo was peeking under Aang's shirt, using it for protection against the heat. "Is something coming, Toph?" Katara asked, alarmed.

Toph didn't answer for a moment. Then she looked up, although eyes still blank. "I sense something different."

"Different?" Aang asked.

"I've been trying to see through sand for a long time I could sense something…well…_not _sand." Toph stopped again to ponder, trying to sense the vibration. She tried hard to separate the two different vibration to identify the other. After several seconds, she smiled. "I think it's water."

"That's great!" Katara said. "It must be an oasis!"

"Yea, and if there's an oasis, by now there should be a town or village!" Aang said. "Hear that Momo?" He asked, bowing his chin but Momo fled right up to his neck and flew off, hitting Aang straight by the jaw.

Sokka laughed loudly.

:":":":

The trip has been downright uneventful until they finally reached an oasis, and like what Aang had said, a village nearby the oasis.

"Water!" Sokka ducked his head to drink.

Toph smirked. "I could tell it's still sand you're eating."

Sokka spat out the sand after missing the water. Getting better senses, he glared at Toph. Toph, looking innocent, drank water with her hands, cupping it. While drinking, all of a sudden, Toph felt water in her whole face then her arm and body. Unexpected with this, she swallowed water and breathed water through her nose. Fortunately, the oasis was very shallow and it wasn't a long time when she stood up although it felt longer for her.

Toph coughed out water, gasping for breath and Katara coming for her. Aang gasped in the background and Sokka whistled, whispering, "You're dead. Run."

Indeed he was. As soon as Toph regained senses and overhearing Sokka, the culprit was obvious for pushing her to the oasis—Aang. "What do you think are you playing?" She demanded, screaming almost hysterically, trying to sense where the boy was standing.

"It was on accident!" He squealed.

"WHY YOU—" Toph began to sand-bend a wall of sand blindly to one direction. In her anger, she faintly only heard Sokka whined and spat sand out. Toph continued to through heavy loads of sand aimlessly and she could feel air pushing back the sand.

"Toph, it was on accident!" Katara said. "Aang didn't mean to push you! He wouldn't!"

"Yea Toph! I'm really sorry!"

Toph made one angry huff and stopped. It was pointless anyway, she can't see—in her own unique way. Once she gets on the ground, she'll be sure to get him back.

But while walking to the village, Toph's anger flared out but revenge was always sweet for her. As soon as they have stepped in the village and Aang saw a bunch of red fluffy wolf mice, he made a mad dash for them but Toph had earth-bended a thick wall of soil right in front of Aang's face. There was a loud _snap_ and _crack_.

Sokka laughed. "It reminds me of those violent puppet shows I used to watch when I was young."

"Puppet shows?" Katara asked, dead-panned.

Sokka coughed.

:":":":

The group stopped by a small inn, eating some fresh apples. Katara was looking around the inn, exceptionally active and examining the white and blue decors around. Sokka was shining his favorite boomerang and Aang and Toph got into a situation.

"Ouch!"

Toph continued to munch her apple. Apparently, she had spat out the seed she had bitten.

"Watch where you're spitting!"

"Can't." Toph said flatly—spat again.

_Bonk_

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Of course I am. I spit it out on purpose."

"That's not what I meant." He growled.

_Bonk. _

Aang narrowed his eyes and bit a considerably big bite, turning the apple in half. He munched the apple, half-fuming. After seconds later, he smirked and breathed in loudly. With one loud _TUH_, Aang's chair fell off balanced and a seed had shot off along a small blast of wind that completely destroyed the decorations the innkeeper was having trouble with.

Toph froze—a seed of apple drenched in saliva fell off her ear. "EW!" She growled, disgusted.

"Sorry, I _wasn't_ aiming at your ear!" Aang shouted, mockingly. "I was aiming at your head!"

The Earth-bender growled under her breath, ready to explode in a scream. "WHY YOU DIRTY DUNG--!" Toph slammed her fist down to the table and the wood _crack_.

Aang screamed—a pillar of earth rouse from below his seat and he went crashing above the roof out the inn.

"Aang!" Katara tried to call, tilting her head then in 10 seconds, Aang fell back to his chair, down from the sky on the broken floor. "Are you alright?"

Sokka snickered. "Always fall 20 feet high but never feel the wind in his hair."

Aang glared at Sokka and Toph laughed. "So Twinkle Toes is a Baldy Bubu?"

"Hey look, Aang, you seem to have gotten a flyer there." Katara pointed out.

"How _high_ did you fly, Aang?" Sokka asked as Katara took the flyer. "And ew," Sokka sniffed. "You got some bird droppings."

"Who knows Baldy Bubu, you might grow some hair out of those poos."

"Miracle Day?" Katara read out, intrigued. "So that's why there were winged boars."

Aang's ears wriggled. "Toph, isn't your family symbol a winged boar?"

"Yea."

"Does it have a connection with Miracle Day?"

"Yea."

"Did it come from your family?"

"Yea."

Silence.

"Well we are forgetting she came from the richest family in the world." Sokka said. Paused. He looked at Toph suspiciously. "As the only daughter of the richest family in the world, surely you…"

"Fat chance Boomerang Boob."

"Hey you can't insult me that! A warrior and his weapon have a deep connection…I'M NOT A BOOB!"

**_TBC_**

short chapter but it's a start. nothing much but more to..hehe come


End file.
